Survivors Of The Fall (SYOC)
by BloodyFalcon187
Summary: 12 high school students must fight for survival in the California San Francisco Bay Area. Find out how they fight for survival and discover the cause as well as the cure for it all. Lots of blood and gore, plenty of violence of course, and maybe a little romance. (SYOC CLOSED) (UNIQUE SURVIVOR/ZOMBIE ABILITIES) [BEING WRITTEN!]
1. Chapter 1

-So, my first HOTD SYOC story I've ever done, so if I happen to fuck up on things like not portraying the character correctly or make fuck ups in plot n stuff, don't be too alarmed and don't send me death threats. And also it's been a while since I've written anything on fanfiction as a matter of fact so let's see what I can do. Story takes place in a sub urban town near San Francisco in the Eastern area of the California Bay Area The town is known to have a lot of different people due to the Bay attracting people world wide, so go wild, you can have your OC come from anywhere I don't give a shit. Now let me establish a few things about this story, their are **3** different survivor classes to choose from.

_**-Before we continue on I must make this very clear to everyone who has read this far. PM your OC's, any found in the reviews will not be accepted, no matter how good they are.**_

**_Survivalist_**, **_Combatant_**, and **_Physician_**. All three have different unique traits that will help them survive but also describe what kind of survivor they are.

Survivalist traits -

-Superior medical knowledge

-Stealthy

-Can survive without food or water longer than usual

-Crafting (Build tools, weapons, traps, etc.)

-Can see slightly better at night

-Attachments available for ALL firearms. (This means almost any kind of attachment is allowed for any and all kinds of guns.)

Combatant traits -

- Superior weapon skill (Well skilled with guns, blade, and all forms of melee)

-Increased eye sight

-Increased hearing

-Faster reflexes

-Dual wielding

Physician traits -

-Superior sprint speed, stamina, and recovery

-Stronger and more durable (You can hold your own against them easier, and fight humans with more strength.)

-Able to carry a lot more weight (This means you can carry more gear, weapons, clothes, food, etc.

-Increased jump height (This can help with climbing over fences or reaching high area's most can't.

-Increased character heights allowed

The school name is East Bay High, (Yes the story takes place in the eastern bay.) Please send well made and detailed OC's if you wan't to participate. The male to female ratio in this story will be 7 males, and 5 females. Because for some reason lately, male characters have been pretty popular on fanfiction for high school of the dead.

Zombies have eyesight however downgraded of course.

Zombies have hearing however hazy.

Zombies have sense of feeling.

Zombies have all round better motor skills, (They can run, climb, and jump.)

Zombies can die from torso injury's however takes a lot more than that of a regular human being.

How this story will start: 12 High school students fight to survive in the Bay Area of California.

How this story will end: The group finds out how every thing happened, and why, As well as discover a cure. (A Sequel will continue how they cure it.)\

One of your characters will be group leader! So send in your best OC you can for best chance of getting group lead role!

_**The deadline for sending OC's is December 14th!**_

* * *

><p>OC Template...<p>

Name:

Nickname(s):

Age: (15-19)

Grade:

Gender:

Nationality: (Birth nation, if your character is born and another country however raised in another, organize it like so: (Origin/Present Nationality)

Ethnicity:

Sexuality:

Religion:

Birthday:

Skin tone:

Eye Color:

Hair color:

Hair style:

Appearance: (This will help me understand more on how the character will be portrayed)

Voice: (Describe it as best as you can)

Build: Overly muscled or too skinny is restricted.

Height: heights over 6'2 are restricted.

Weight:

Scars: Provide a reason how they obtained their scar.

Tattoo's:

Beginning outfits:

Summer outfits:

Fall outfits:

Winter outfits:

Sleepwear:

Background: (History prior to outbreak)

Personality:

Family:

Strengths: 5 maximum. Please provide info on how they obtained those skills as well.

Weaknesses:3 minimum

Fears:

Likes: This can range from how they like their coffee to how they like smoking weed. Just list things they like.

Favorite bands/Musicians:

Type: (What kind of character would your OC ship with? If you wan't them single just put (Single)

Dislikes:

Secrets:

Other:

Battle theme song(s):(OPTIONAL)

Casual theme song(s):(OPTIONAL)

**REMEMBER: DUAL WIELDING IS EXCLUSIVE TO COMBATANT'S!**

Starter weapons: (Must be a melee weapon and something they can obtain easily, and quickly.)

Starting weapons: (handguns of low caliber are allowed) (All melee weapons allowed except swords.)

Midway weapons (ALL Melee weapons allowed, including swords.) (Handguns of any caliber accepted) (Some primary guns allowed like shotguns and medium cal rifles.)

Final weapons: (ALL WEAPONS ACCEPTED)

Gear: (Binoculars, Vests, ETC.)

Fighting style:

Survivor class: (Survivalist, Combatant, or Physician.)

Thoughts of Michael:

Are they school friends with Michael?:

* * *

><p><strong>EXAMPLE OC<strong>

* * *

><p>Name: Michael James Bennett<p>

Nicknames: Mike

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Nationality: England/America

Ethnicity: Caucasain (White)

Grade/Job: Senior year/ "Bennett's auto shop" (I originally said he worked as CVS pharmacy because I couldn't think of anything else at the time lol, but he works on cars with his father at the auto shop just so every knows...)

Clubs/Activites: Football tight end.

Sexuality: Hetrosexual (Straight)

Appearence: Michael is a tall young muscular young man with Azure blue eyes, pale white skin, and jet black moderately long hair that makes his bangs touch the middle of his nose,  
>and has some spikey locks like an anime or manga character however more realistic. Weighing 185 lbs and reaching six feet tall Michael usually has a<br>height and weight advantage over average people as well as muscularly wise. His biseps and arms are well built and has a six pack that most  
>people envy he also has decently well built legs which contributes to his sprint power. Although don't get the wrong idea, Michael may be pretty well built, he's not a tank.<br>He also always wears a necklace that represents a sword.

Voice: Low and deep with a rasp to it and usually a bored or disinterested tone.

Outfits -

Casual wear - Michael wears black timberland boots black boots, Dark blue collared short sleeve shirt, and a black leather jacket.

Sleepwear - Boxers and a white t-shirt.

Winter wear - Snow pants, Salamon snow boots, white thermal shirt, Grey beanie hat, blue scarf and a black shirt he cuts and wraps around his face  
>in the style of a bandana to keep his facewarm.<p>

Advantages:Due to his excessive socializing Michael is very likeable and has a great understanding of people's mind's being able to manipulate people into getting what he wan'ts, and being able to trick people too, he also know's how to quickly get on someone's good side.  
>However he uses these to tell if someone is lying, up to something, setting someone up, have other intentions than shown. His leadership is unknown because Michael doesn't usually prefer being a leader, if the groups leader where to die and they<br>all had a dispute on who next to be leader, Mike will probably disband from the group.  
>but planning (how to get to certain area's or kill a large crowd of them without dying. Michael knows how to hide all emotions if he want's this includes all types except a laughing face, I mean come one, if a joke is funny enough you cant hide it.<br>Doesn't react much to death unless it's a friend, someone he considers an ally or is a family member.

Disadvantages: Mike has allergies and has a bad tendancy to cough, wipe his eyes and sneeze more often than others, this can make noise and sometimes make trouble.  
>A bit arrogant and eccentric. Mike removes stress by smoking either weed or cigarette's this can affect his stamina in the long run. fear of heights<br>has no fear of bugs unless they are too close or are on him, if they are on him he will go ape shit.

Hobbies: Watching anime every now and then, open world zombie survival games, first person shooters, war MMO's (Games like war thunder or world of tanks)  
>watching movies, listening to music loudly with headphones, working out, and smoking.<p>

Scars: He has a large scar on his lower abdomen caused from getting stabbed by a stranger who robbed him and left him to die when he was 15. He survived because a child found him in the nick of time and ran for help.  
>Also on his left forearm by getting slashed during a fight of which he won by slamming the boys face into a school window which he broke.<p>

Habbits/Quirks - Michael will make sarcastic remarks to things he hears. he will bite his lower lip when nervous. He will clench and grind his teeth when angry.  
>He complains alot when he gets blood or guts on his clohing like his leather jacket.<p>

History: Michael was born in England however was raised in Brooklyn N.Y.C with a middle class family. Being raised in Brooklyn Michael has been in quite a few fights,  
>from history of previous fighting and his father teaching him hand to hand combat when he was 16 to prevent getting killed or beaten by hood rats.<br>Michael wen't to school and achieved below average grades and made many friends.  
>Eventually his mom died in a car accident at age 15, Michael went through a depression and stopped socializing and skipping classes to sulk alone and smoke pot<br>in area's of the school where no one was. Soon after his father talked some sense into him and he vowed to finish high school, become successful, make his father and deceased mother proud, and not let the death of his  
>mother tear him down.<p>

Strengths: hand to hand combat skill due to his father teaching him and previous fighting history.  
>Michael has great hearing as well as being nimble climber. Michael is skilled in shooting guns due to his dad taking him to gun ranges for recrational purposes.<br>Michael knows how to hotwire most vechiles due to working on them with his father.

Weaknesses: Taking multiple corners while running. A bit arrogant, eccentric, and rather blunt with things he shouldn't be. This can include serious topics.

Likes: Music, Weed, Alcohol, Guns, Quiet and peaceful area's, Food, Girls, impressing other people, and baked beans. (DayZ reference lol)

Dislikes: Obnoxious sounds, annoying people, dramatic things. bullies, pop culture, country music, nicki minaj, and miley cyrus.

Favorite food: Pizza

Least favorite food: asparagus

Favorite bands/Musicians - G-Eazy, Cypress hill, kid rock, disturbed, Tupac, Biggie smalls, and Nas.

Personality: Michael at first to all people is seen as a slightly rude, always bored and disinterested and have a not caring attitude and is blunt with things he shouldn't be.  
>Most of the time people have a little bit of trouble socializing with him at first but after hanging out with him for a while he starts to change<br>his behavior and attitude to you and becomes actually quite likeable. Michael is the kind that when you strike him, he strikes back twice as hard.  
>If you punch him in the gut, he will kick you in the face, kind of like that. Also he's shown to not react much if not at all to people's reaction to things he does,<br>or when they get angry and begin shouting at him, he will just keep his cool calm face and speak so calmly and careless it angers them even more.  
>The odds are when you are trying to talk negative to him or argue, he will know more come backs than you, he will point out things you didn't notice or consider to back up his point.<br>Michael isn't one to get violent with friends unless they pull some kind of trick on him or they hit him.  
>Relationships - Daniel Bhennet (father)<br>Melissa Bhennet (Mother) - Deceased

Type: a smart trustable hot girl, doesn't need to be good at fighting but if they are, it will increase the his liking.

Theme song(s): Kid rock - American badass, -Battle theme.

Casual theme song(s): G-Eazy - Been on

Weapons -

Starter weapons: Rusty iron pipe.

Starting weapons:Ruger .22 rifle, Jericho 941 (9mm), Brass knuckles.

Midway weapons: Remington 700, Glock 41, Brass knuckles, Machete.

Final weapons: Sig Sauer 556| Attachments: Reflex sight, Flashlight (left side), Supressor. Glock 41, Brass knuckles, golden katana.

Additional Gear: Kevlar metal plated vest, binoculars, compass, map, lock pick. A large green backpack.

Fighting style: Michael has mastered the defensive fighting style "Krav Maga" because of his fathers teachings. He usually waits until someone or something makes a move,  
>then counters it and does twice the damage, however if he notices they are hesitating he will quickly begin going offensive.<p>

Survivor class: Physician

* * *

><p>Their will also be extra misc character information at the end of each chapter. This will give you an idea.<p>

Name: Michael Bennett

Condition: Alive

Survived timed: 2 days, 6 hours.

Zombie kill count: 28

Murders committed: 1 (Shot a survivor whom was being eaten alive)

State of mind: Sane


	2. The Survivors

**CAST -**

Michael James Bennett/"Mike" -BloodyFalcon187 **- Physician**

Toby Scott -Ancient Blue** - Survivalist**

Petronella Van Daan/"Petra" -Awesome D.T** - Combatant**

Noel Yamada/"No No" -ShadeZyro **- Survivalist**

Lilith Anna South -The Chimaeron King **- Combatant**

Axel Radcliff/"Ax" -swordfish333 **- Combatant**

Cornelio Cortes/"Conviction" -KOTG **- Combatant**

Nova Alison O'Brien -JackoLillie **- Survivalist**

James Alexander-Dante Kaymn (-The Chimaeron King) **- Combatant**

River Fade Taylor/"Rift" -Kiyumie **- Survivalist**

Dante Romeo Damino/"DJ" -Grim Slayer Reaper **- Physician**

Akira Sumeragi Nur Saidin/"Kira" -StornHands **- Combatant**

Selina Teo -Nether Lord Hades **- Combatant**

Aaryn Martin - SilverFernFiction **-Physician**

**Thanks to everyone who participated and sent OC's, the story is now going to commence and chapters will begin getting posted soon, I be you guys can't wait!**

**Also remember if you have any idea's send them in for a chance at it being part of the story!**


End file.
